Misunderstanding
by Plume libre
Summary: A little misunderstanding between Neji and Tenten drive them apart. Can Neji clear it? Will Tenten believe him? Oneshot NejixTenten.


_Ok, I just needed to do a oneshot __of Neji and Tenten, that's my favorite couple in Naruto! By the way I don't own Naruto._

* * *

A river flowing near, wind blowing in the trees, these were the only sounds that the girl lying on the ground could hear. Anger was blaring in her entire body while she kept her eyes close. Some tears were falling, of anger or of sadness was a mystery. She lifted one hand to wipe away her tears. The fact that she was crying just angered her more. She sat up in a defensive position, a hand on a kunai, when she heard a sound coming from the forest. She shot the kunai in a direction and there was a "cling" heard, saying that the kunai had been stopped with another.

"Is it that difficult to understand that I want to be alone!" The girl asked irritated by the incomer

"No one wants to be alone." Said a boy coming out of the woods.

He had long brown hair and white eyes that hadn't any pupil. The girl just stared in them white eyes meeting brown one.

"That's strange coming from you." She replied mockingly

"Tenten…"

He took a step forward but she just took a step back.

"If you are feeling so lonely just go see that girl and leave me alone, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to stick to you again."

Tenten walked past him and when he tried to catch her wrist, she just moved so he couldn't. He looked at her walking away and lowered his head.

On her way home, the rain started falling hard and she ran to her house. She unlocked the door and was about to go inside when someone called her name making her stop in track.

"Tenten"

"What do you want Neji?" She asked without turning around

"Talk."

"Well I don't want to!"

She entered and was about to close the door when he talked again.

"You're going to let me under this rain?"

She turned and looked at him, under the rain, already soaking wet.

"Come."

She entered and left the door opened. He went in, following her.

"You can use the shower first." She said pointing to the bathroom.

"Ladies first."

"If you say so."

She went to her room to get a change of clothe and got in the shower. It didn't take long and she was already outside drying herself. She returned to her room and got out some baggy clothes that she hope would do…

"Here, some clothes and a towel."

"Thanks."

He went in the shower and Tenten fell on her couch sighing heavily. Unwanted memories coming back in her mind even if she had tried to forget them….

*_Flashback_*

_They were caught up in another arguing and Tenten was even more f__rustrated than the other times._

"_Why do you__ care?" He had asked and Tenten just answered without thinking._

"_Because I love you! Isn't that a good enough reason!"_

_She covered her mouth wide eyes and just ran away, afraid of hearing the rejection… The day after that, she bumped in a scene she didn't want to see. A girl was on Neji's laps kissing him passionately. When they pulled apart, Neji saw Tenten, but before he could say anything she just turned around ran in the forest._

*_End of Flashback_*

"Tenten?"

Neji's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked at him. He was shirtless and still a little wet from the shower. She turned her head away, blushing.

"You don't wear the shirt?"

"It didn't do." He shrugged

She sat up and avoided to look at him.

"Give me your wet clothes I'll wash them with mine."

"Ok."

He gave them to her and she went to wash them, aware that he was following her.

"Can we talk?" He asked leaning on the doorframe.

"About what?" The girl replied not turning to him.

"You know about what"

"And if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Then you'll just have to listen. That girl is nothing for me, she just came and kissed me out of the blue."

"Yeah right, like I'd buy that!"

She turned to leave but he was just behind her. He placed his hand on each side of her on the washing machine and looked her in the eyes.

"I am not lying. I don't even know that girl."

"Could you let me pass?"

"Not before you hear me out and believe me."

"Ok ok I believe you! Happy?"

"That wasn't very convincing…"

"Why do you care so much if I believe you or not?"

"I'll say the same thing you told me: because I love you."

"Yeah ri-"

She couldn't finish because a pair of lips cut her off. As much as she wanted to be mad, she couldn't help herself but to return the kiss. At first it was soft, light and so much sweet. Then, it gain in passion. Neji trapped her in his arms encircling her waist and pressing her against him while she passed her arms around his neck. They finally pulled away for air, without releasing each other.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I don't know… maybe…" She said with a smirk.

He returned her smirk and kissed her again as passionately as the last one.

* * *

_So? What do you think? I'm sorry, Neji is a little OOC but he's not totally! Please Review!_


End file.
